Like an Earthbender
by Fruipit
Summary: What does Toph do when she has a problem? She faces it head on, just like she would her element. And it seems to work pretty well so far. Romantic!Taang (finally)


**A/N: ****I just have a few note that I need to address. Firstly, I have never written anything like this before. Secondly, I have no experience of this in real life. Please don't say Toph is OOC, I already knew that. Well, judging by her reactions around Sokka, I knew that, but people change! I honeslty think she would do something like this. Also, another note, Aang and Toph are older, lets say 15 or 16.**

**Let the games begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. I do however own this story, so don't steal it. **

* * *

She had been mulling it over for some time - not running, not stalling, not quaking in fear; mulling. After all, one doesn't just admit love to oneself, just like that, do they? Coming to a decision after weeks of pondering, the earthbender was ready to make a move. After all, there really was only one solution that her pride, as a person and as an earthbender, would let her take. She would have to face the problem head on, just like her element. Moving from her rock, uncomfortable by even her standards, Toph walked over to the shallow pool where Aang was practising his bending with a certain pretty faced waterbender. Despite her misgivings about the water which so often blurred her vision, Toph had a mission, and damn it to Hei Bai if she wasn't going to complete it. She gently walked/stumbled to Aang, coming up behind him, the water reaching just past her ankles. She didn't like the feeling, but it was worth it to be around him. Especially if she distracted his attention from Katara. Tapping him on his back, she only just realised how tall he had become when he stopped bending and turned to her. This was problematic. How was she supposed to follow through with her plan if she couldn't even reach him?

"Toph? Is everything okay?" Aang was looking at her questioningly - not that she could see. She couldn't even feel his heartbeat. "_Stupid, light airbender heart,_" she thought grumpily. She could sense Katara's, although she didn't really understand why it was beating so fast or so strong. She had a thought that it was because of the earthbenders close proximity with Aang. She was just happy he hadn't asked if she, personally, was okay. He didn't need to mollycoddle her, and he knew that. Nonetheless, the question snapped her out of her reverie, and she had a stroke of genius to achieve what she wanted that rivalled some of Sokkas more... Creative plans. Looking up at her friend, she pointed to her face, highly aware that it was probably some burning colour.

"Do I have something in my eye? I feel like I have something in my eye," she asked, her tone softer than usual. If Aang noticed her voice, or her colour, he didn't say anything as he leant down to look into her milky green, absolutely redundant, beautiful eyes.

"No, I can't see-" he was cut off as she rather forcefully shoved her lips onto his. Before Aang had time to react, she had grabbed the back of his head, achieving the result of both preventing him from running away, as she knew he was going to, and deepening the kiss. He vaguely realised that Katara was watching him with a slight mix of shock and awe at Toph's brash move, and that he should be stopping her before she got too ahead of herself, but truth be told, he was enjoying it too much to care or to try and stop. He had only ever kissed Katara, and even then those kisses had been chaste, no more than pecks, really. She had never seemed to really want to kiss him like this - she has said it would "distract him". He didn't understand why a distraction would be a bad thing, especially _this _kind of distraction_. _His kiss with Toph was turning into a full blown make out session, and he could see how it could be off-putting. Already, he was losing his common sense, to be replaced by something primal, an instinct. It was only now that he could fully appreciate the feel of her lips around his, her tongue gently probing his, her hot breath covering his face. He realised how tall he had become as he moved his arms forward, and instead of landing on Toph's hips, which is where they would have landed had he been kissing Katara, they came to a stop just underneath her armpits, before he moved them to hold on to her cheeks as she did the same. Pulling the earthbender closer to him, Aang realised through the fog that the longer they were locked like this, the more Aang wanted to keep going - not that he had a problem with that. It wasn't like he was in a relationship anyway. The longer they stood there, the more Aang learnt about his friend (were they still friends? Or were they _friends_? the last conscious part of him asked). Her kisses were the exact epitome of the young earthbender. It began as a rough kiss, one that only appeared through inexperience, and developed as she grew more confidant. He could feel the strong, tough earthbender in every move she made, but could also feel the sensitive girl she was on the inside. She was controlling the actions, he merely followed, copying and relying on instinct to not screw it up. He could feel her lips curve up, and with a surprise realised that she was smiling. He began to grin, and took control, all at once becoming the dominant one. From the feel of it, she had turned from The Greatest Earthbender in the World, to Toph Bei Fong, heiress to the Bei Fong line. And he liked it. He was learning about a side of her rarely seen.

Conversely, Toph could understand what it meant to be Aang, merely by kissing him. It was shy at first, tentative, but once he built up enough confidance, he really took charge. At first he had tried to pull away - that was who he was. She had frightened him, and he wanted to crawl into a hole until the scary earthbender left. Or, he wanted to take to the skies. Whatever. He didn't want to be where he was. But, after he let himself relax (and she refused to let him go), he grew confidant, and with that confidance came power. Soon, she didn't have to do anything, as he moved his hands to just below her arms before moving them to her face just as she did the same thing, holding onto her cheeks with both hands, kissing her with a passion. She opened her mouth slightly, and felt a warm rush pf air as Aang breathed into her, not even realising that he could stop if he wanted. But they couldn't, both were at the mercy of each other, although it could be said that Toph had a clearer head than the monk she was currently tonguing. Toph had never been kissed before, and up until then, that was how she liked it. Her brash move surprised even herself on some levels, but she soon stopped caring - this _was_ her first kiss, and the spirits were going to make sure it was a pretty frigging epic one. After all, it was the Avatar, the bridge between the worlds, that she was snogging. Smiling, she vaguely realised that she no longer felt like The Blind Bandit. She felt like Toph Bei Fong. And considering how hard she tried to fight her girly side, it actually wasn't half bad.

After what felt like an eternity, although all too soon for Aang, she broke away, no sign of shame or embarrassment visible on her face, although he could feel the heat rising in his. Instead, she had a huge grin, not a smile, not a smirk, a grin. Ever the earthbender, she punched him on the shoulder, seeming not to notice or care about his reaction.

"Nice going, Twinkles," she winked. "You're pretty good at that!" Ever the airbender, Aang looked at her, then Katara, opening and closing his mouth before launching himself into the air. It would have been quite humorous under any other circumstance; Katara could only gape at the laughing earthbender.

* * *

**A/N: The damning to Hei Bai is a pun. Get it? Like damning something to Hades? Only Hei Bai?! Psssh, I know I'm hilarious, dont need your approval.**

**By the way, folks, I have absolutely no intention of continuing this oneshot. Sorry. I might in the future, but at the moment, I don't think I need to. And I don't really want to. You can still shower me with love, though!**


End file.
